Its A Dannylicious Christmas
by FallennAngel
Summary: Based on Amy, from Our Random Life With McFly. It is a night with Danny and Amy! Supercute


So, me and Frances are both writing each other one shots for our characters from Our Random Life.

Here is a DannyxAmy Christmas one shot!!

Dedicated; Freaky Frances  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lake House..but Frances and me own Amy!!!..anything else..blah!

Its A Danny-licious Christmas

It was an ordinary, peaceful day. The snow was falling, covering the world in a blanket of pure, white snow. The birds have flown away for the season, seeking warmth, other animals have disappeared to somewhere with their family. It was a week before Christmas, a wonderful holiday. Family's were decorating their tree's, loved ones wrapping presents. Up and down the street were houses with beautiful lights. Though there was one house that stuck out. No, not because of the decorations. No, more like the noise coming from the house..

"Yes! I win! Once again, I kicked your ass Mr. Jones!" A young woman danced around in victory. Her brown hair flew around her as she danced, her blue eyes gleamed with joy.

The young man beside her plopped onto the couch. His curly brown hair fell into his beautiful piercing blue eyes.

"That was unfair Amy, I let you win!" The young man said to the girl.

"Ya, sure you did Danny." The girl, now known as Amy. The young man, whose name is Danny, just sunk further into the couch.

Amy rolled her eyes and skipped over to him.

"Come on Danny, cheer up." She said, sitting beside him. Amy got no response, so she poked him in the side. And if you knew Danny, you would know that he is very ticklish on his rib cage. So the only obvious reaction would be that he jumped, his hands protecting his ribs.

"Once again, unfair!" He exclaimed, moving away from her. Amy just followed him as he slid down the stairs.

"Nothing is far in war Dan, you should know that." She told him as she sat on his lap, face to face. Slowly she leaned in, preparing to kiss him.

Now Danny, he knew that she was going to kiss him. So he prepared himself just as much, closing eyes, puckering lips. Though he got quite a shock when he kissed the air.

Amy quickly hopped off of Danny's lap, and ran out of the room laughing. The said boy let out a low growl before chasing after the object of his affection.

He almost ran into two of his band mates, Harry and Tom.

"We're heading out." Tom said, he was the sensible one.

"She went down there and turned left." Harry said, a smile tugging his lips.

Danny gave a wave before heading after the young, brunette woman.

As if he were a lion stalking their prey, Danny crept down the hall silently. He could hear muffled giggles coming from his bedroom. Walking into the said area, Danny walked towards where the sound was coming from.

"Hm, I wonder where Amy could possibly.." He said, in an I-know-your-in-here voice.

Suddenly something, or someone, jumped onto his back. Instincts took over as he instantly grabbed her legs, supporting the girl on his back.

"Your my night in shining armor." Amy told him, kissing his cheek.

"Why thank you, Princess." He told her, gently putting her down. Then his face lit up, now this only happens ever so often, and it usually means he has an idea.

"Get your coat and boots on." Was all he said, guiding Amy out of his room.

She gave him a questioning look but did as told.

Ten minutes later, Amy pulled on her last glove in the hallway. Her and Danny had on toque's, snow boots, winter coats, sweaters and gloves.

"Ready?" The curly haired boy asked, raising a single eyebrow.

The girl nodded before they both headed outside.

The sight before her left Amy breathless. All around them was white snow. There were only a few footprints, probably form their house mates, that had almost disappeared with the new coat of snow.

Big, fat snowflakes were floating down, sticking to Amy's hair and toque. She turned around to talk to Danny, but he was no where in sight.

She spun back around, only to be hit in the chest with a snowball.

Danny stood only a few meters away, holding his stomach laughing.

He never noticed Amy crouch down and make a couple of snowballs, well not until she had thrown them at him.

Now it was her turn to laugh, though she was smarter, because she kept an eye on him as he made his snowballs.

As soon as Danny began throwing his pathetic excuse for snowballs, Amy quickly dodged them.

The snowball fight lasted about twenty minutes or so before Danny flung himself to the ground, surrendering.

Following the snowball fight, they made snow angels, snowmen, snow-woman and other snow-like things.

After an hour of being outside in the white wonderland, the couple headed inside. After shedding their wet clothes, hanging them by the fire so Tom wouldn't get mad, they changed into some comfy clothes and met up in the kitchen.

"So, what shall we eat darling?" Danny said, using his accent thickly.

Amy stifled a laugh before answering.

"Well my dear, I believe that some popcorn sounds good."

"And a movie to go with it is just charming." Danny finished.

Amy let out a laugh while she put the bag of popcorn into the microwave.

Not even five minutes later, the two were sitting on the couch, quite cozy together.

Danny had let Amy choose a movie, so he knew it would probably be a chick flick. And as the movie came on, his thoughts were confirmed. The title read 'The Lake house'(LOVE THIS MOVIE) Amy felt the groan vibrate her head, seeing as how it was currently resting on Danny's chest.

She lightly smacked him, which resulted in another groan. Seeing as how the violence did nothing to shut up the young male, Amy did the next best thing.

She turned, her face now looking up at his.

_'Note to self, tell Danny that a little bit of 5 o'clock shadow is sexy.' _Amy thought to herself.

Danny looked down at her, not knowing he was falling into her trap.

As soon as he looked down, Amy put on the puppy-dog face.

"But this is one of my favourite movies! I thought you knew that.." She told him.

Danny dropped his head back.

"Of course I know that, love. I just have to groan to keep my male pride up!" He explained, looking back down at her.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You look so beautiful right now." He told her, staring into her deep blue eyes. The flames were dancing on her olive-coloured skin and her dark brown hair.

Of course, he thought she would look beautiful any other time, but he just wanted to tell her that right now.

Amy smiled up at him and turned back to the TV.

About half-way through the movie Danny told Amy that he really had to pee.

"Fine, but hurry! You were really comfy!" She told him, pushing Danny in the direction of the bathroom.

If Amy had watched his face, she would have seen the small smirk he had on his face.

Instead of going the bathroom like he said he was going to, he snuck up to his room.

Danny, being the odd guy he is, stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth while he dug through his dresser.

"Where is that stupid box!" He muttered under his breath, just as his hands hit a solid object.

"There you are!" Danny said, pulling a square box out of the drawer.

Silently he shut the drawer and crept back downstairs. Smiling at the sight of the remote still on the arm rest, he grabbed it and hit pause.

Amy was instantly sitting up and glaring at the Bolton boy.

"Now, before you say or do anything drastic, let me do something." Danny told her quickly.

Amy shut her mouth, because she was about to say something. She gestured at him to continue.

"Well first I just want you to know that I care about you a lot Amy. I know your not ready to say I love you, and I can wait. But I want you to know that I am falling in love with you, and I'm not afraid to say it." Danny, stopped and took a breath.

"I never want the moment to end when I'm with you, because whenever I am with you, I can barley catch my breath. That's just part of the effect you have on me. And this," Danny pulled the box out from behind him. "Is only a small part of showing you how much I care for you." He handed the box to her.

Watching her open the box was one of the best moments of his life. When Amy's deep blue eyes lit up, her mouth dropping wide open, he couldn't help but let his face be overcome by a giant grin.

Amy stared at the beautiful necklace inside. It was a simple design, a white-gold heart with diamonds on it. And when she flipped it over it had 'I Love You-Danny Jones' written on it in cursive letters. That, with the small speech Danny had given her, she started to cry. She put the box down on the table, so it would stay safe. Then, slowly at first, she walked over to Danny, but in the end Amy had jumped into his arm's. She let her lips crash down onto his. Amy could taste the sweetness of his lips mixed with her salty tears.

"Danny Jones, I think I have officially fallen in love with you." Amy said, just above a whisper.

Danny carried her back to the couch, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Amy only let go once he had reached the couch. Danny laid down on the couch, Amy on top of him, they just stared at the fire, arms wrapped around each other. Neither of them wanting to ruin this moment.

"Danny.." Amy said, not taking her eyes off of the fire.

"Yes?" He said, barley above a whisper.

"Can you hit play? I wanna finish the movie."

"Of course love." He hit play, and the room was filled with the sound of the movie. The only other movement was their eyes, both still comfortable and safe in each others arms.

Danny absentmindedly started playing with Amy's soft hair, letting it run through his fingers.

He couldn't concentrate on the movie, not after he just told her that he loves her, and she told him that she loves him back.

As Danny was lying there, he thought back on his memories with Amy. They were all good, well except for one or two fights. Though they usually apologized to each other the same day, or the day after. Neither of them could stay mad at each other for a long period of time.

He felt Amy shirt and saw her grab the remote, hitting the power button.

The room filled with silence as the TV and DVD player were shut off.

Amy settled herself back down, her chin now resting on Danny's chest. She stared at him, both of them stared at each others blue eyes. Piercing blue ones meeting mysterious dark blue ones.

Both lovers were lost in each others, just enjoying another moment together. The only noise was their breathing and the fire crackling.

"I have one thing to say to you Amy." Danny broke the silence.

"And what could that possibly be Danny?" Amy asked her love.

"It is going to be a very Danny-licious Christmas." He told her, a smirk on his lips.

_The End_

**

* * *

**

A/N; I hope you all have something-licious Christmas'!!

**This is obviously for my darling, Frances.  
****It is based off her character, Amy, from our story 'Our Random Life With McFly' and her relationship with Danny.  
****I hope you enjoyed your one shot Frances!!**

**Merry McFly Christmas!!**

**-FallennAngel**


End file.
